The Harem girl
by Itachi's luv slave
Summary: Loki enjoys being entertained by his harem girls, but what happens when one in particular catches his eye?


Notes/Warnings: it has lil dominance in here. Explicit content (strong violence, language, and adult content).TRIGGER WARNING!: one scene loki appears to be aggressive like he would rape the main character but he does not. also this oc is black so theres a touch of discrimination in the first chappy

chapter 1: the harem house

I was only 10 when I was dropped off here at the harem that moment on I was property.i remember the first day I was Bera also know as our "mother" had taken me by the hand after paying the fat bearded man,led me into the enormous house.i was red in eyes and still sobbing histerically,trying to figure out where I was, while the large group of girls stared at me in amazement .they giggled and whispered to one of them had red,golden, or brown silky hair, while I on the other hand had wild wavey hair.

An elderly woman approached me shuffling around me,sizing me up as. She shook her head and sighed sounding displeased

"what are we suppose to do with her? look at how dark her skin is " the old woman bark

"yes but look at her eyes mother, its almost the color of starlight " madam Bera pointed out grabbing my face and giving her a closer look of me

"I admit they're lovely but I don't think we can make a profit off this one, I cannot imagine what man would want her"

"not right now but I think once she's up in age and trained I believe she we'll be well profitable "

The old woman stared at me for a moment

"alright, she can stay, be allowed to train with the others, but she is NOT allowed to preform publicly until I give the word understand?"

"yes mother"

"good now get her out of my sight" she said wearily

Later that night all I could do was cry for my mother, not even a week after she passed my father sent me away.

"hey kid are you ok?" a voice said

I pulled the covers off of me head to see a beautiful red haired girl with emerald green eyes kneeling beside me. She had to be at least 15

"I-I want my momma" I sniffed

"madam bera is your mother now"

"I don't want her to be my mother, I want MY mother" I wailed quietly

"hey don't be like that" she said rubbing my back sweetly. "I know its scary now but itll get better I promise. Whats your name?" she asks

"Verena"

"nice to meet you Verena, I'm Kari. From now on im gonna be your big sister ok? Nothings gonna hurt you while I'm here"

"o-ok"

"hey brat will you shut up? Some of us are trying to sleep!" another beautiful blonde girl about 17 said harshly cold voice

"yknow what tyra why don't you shut up and go back to sleep? Its her first night here, cut her some slack" kari whispered fiercely

This made the blonde mumble something under her breath,then turn over

"dont worry Im gonna take good care of you" she smiled

Over the next few years I trained with my so called sisters,memerizing every dance and step shown. When I wasn't practicing my dances I was cleaning and doing other chores amongst the girls in the harem are ready to start preforming at the age of 16, but when I turned 16 mother out right refused

"but why mother? Ive been training so hard"

"I know you have, but you are not ready to be debuted" she said nonchalantly ,not looking up from her book

"but my others sisters are preforming, when can I?"

"when the time is right, I will debut you, now go finish your chores"

Even though I trained day in and day out with my sisters,mother would not allow me to preform with the end of the day I hear the giddiness and laughter of my sisters as they return from another night of entertaining. I would greet mother and my sisters as I took there shoes

"mother am I ready to preform yet?" id ask

"no, not yet but soon" she say defeatedly, brushing past me to slip into her study

"its probably coz she looks so strange,her skin is dark and ugly" giggled tyra

"yea,I cant imagine a man being enticed by that, mother will prolly get fed up and sell her to the whore house" iona laughed cold heartedly

Hearing this made me tear up inside, was I that hedious? Sometimes I hated my dark skin, all my sisters either had pale,or olive colored complextions.

"don't let them get to you Vee, youll get your chance" kari said comfortingly

Kari was 21 now,and had grown up beautifully,she was the best dancer among us and had many clients almost rivaling iona's. how I wished I could be there with my big sister

This routine went on for a year or so, mother and sisters would come home, id ask only to be shot down

I started to think id never be debuted


End file.
